


Payback

by csichick_2



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt "Leverage, Eliot/Nate/Alec, payback"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

"Can we enact plan M now?" Eliot asks, Hardison a death glare.

"No killing the hacker, Eliot," Nate responds with a sigh.

"Well, his fuck up could have gotten us killed," Eliot growls.

"Whoa, wait a second," Hardison says, backing away from his irate teammate. "It was a mistake. It's not like I messed up on purpose."

"There will still be consequences, Hardison," Nate says after exchanging a look with Eliot.

"Oh crap," Hardison mutters, figuring he's about to get a beating from Eliot.

"We're not going to hurt you," Eliot says with an evil grin. "Just cuff you to the bed and have our wicked way with you."


End file.
